


Karma's New Toy

by NeedyUke



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dildos, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Seke, Sex Toys, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: Karma is always seme, but he wants to experiment with being uke. Sex toys, crossdressing, and many many bad puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Karma x Nagisa fanfic. It is shameless, shameless word porn. Enjoy~

Karma dug his fingers into Nagisa’s hips as he started to lose control. He was quickly tipping over the edge. He wanted to prolong the pleasure, but the sweet noises Nagisa was making and the seductive way he was rocking his pretty hips backward with every thrust were making it impossible to hold out any longer. 

All at once, Nagisa’s body tensed and, with a high pitched cry, he came onto the sheets. When Karma felt his boyfriend tighten around him, he grabbed a fist full of Nagisa’s hair and pulled him back sharply, He then exploded inside Nagisa before collapsing forward on top of his lover’s sweaty back. 

Karma had always been in awe of how Nagisa could usually cum with prostate stimulation alone. Rarely did Nagisa even have to stroke himself when Karma fucked him. As soon as Karma’s breathing returned to normal, he considered the possibilities. He really wanted to experience the same sensations that Nagisa did during sex. He wanted to know this particular pleasure, also. He opened his mouth to ask Nagisa if he would ever consider topping him one time, but his foolish pride caused him to hesitate. Karma was seme after all. Always seme. 

~

The next day Karma lay in bed watching his boyfriend get dressed for work. Nagisa worked as a cross dressing server in a bar not far from the apartment they shared. Goddamn Nagisa was so fucking adorable in a short skirt and thigh high stockings. He looked so cute like this; no one would ever believe the violence Nagisa was actually capable of. Karma loved him with all his heart. He suppressed a small groan when he realized he was becoming aroused again while he watched his lover get ready.

After Nagisa kissed him goodbye, Karma hurried to the shower. He had many things to do while Nagisa was busy at work. His first stop would be Master Bator’s Toy Chest…an adult toy store in the next town over.  
As Karma rode the train, he thought carefully about what he needed to accomplish on his clandestine mission. He was going to buy a dildo, and, if he could be back home in time, he was going to use it. Curiosity got the best of him. He absolutely _NEEDED_ to know what that kind of orgasm felt like.

Karma exited the train station in a relatively rough part of town. Master Bator’s Toy Chest was two blocks over. Karma was already in an excited mood, and the potential of running into hostility in this rough neighborhood only increased his arousal. He loved a good fight. But, no time for that today. He was on a mission.

When Karma entered the store, a tall gentleman dressed in a perky cheerleader skirt and sweater…complete with twin pigtails…greeted him, “Hi, I am Amanda. Welcome to Master Bator’s Toy Chest.” Karma looked at his name tag. It read, “Amanda Hugginkiss, Store Manager.” He smirked and wondered if that was his real name. Amanda Hugginkiss…A-Man-To-Hug-And-Kiss. Clever. It had to be a stage name. 

Karma glanced quickly around the store to find what he was looking for. He felt his eyes go wide when he saw everything this place had to offer. There were sexy cosplay, lingerie and shoes for both men and women, wigs, furniture and equipment designed specifically for sex games, movies and magazines, and of course, the sex toys.

He made his way to the back of the store to what appeared to be a giant wall of dicks. There was a huge sign hanging above them all that read, “THE PROMISE OF BETTER THINGS TO CUM”. The whole display was a sight to behold. At least 100 different varieties of dildos and vibrators were proudly displayed across the sparkly lavender wall. There was every shape, size, and color imaginable. He had no idea where to even begin. 

Amanda appeared behind Karma and asked, “Are you choosing something for yourself, or is it for someone special?”

Karma closed his eyes and smirked, then said, “Truly impressive collection here. I am looking for something for…me. But I have no idea where to start.”

“So, this will be your first one. Hmm…it is all based on preference, hon. What kinds of things do you like?”

Karma considered this carefully. What did he like? He had no idea. He was seme after all. But he was certain he wanted to find one that resembled Nagisa’s cock. Ooh, how he loved Nagisa’s cock. It was smaller and more slender than his own, and it fit perfectly into both his hand and in his mouth. He felt himself twitch in his pants at just the thought of it and took a deep breath to calm down.

“I am wanting to…experiment. I am always seme. I have never been uke. I really do not know what I want. But I know that I want to find one that is… _smaller_ ,” Karma said with a knowing grin across his lips.

Amanda winked and said, “Might I suggest a dildo with a suction cup? They are far more versatile than ones without. Does the color matter to you?”

“I want a blue one!” Karma blurted out without even thinking about it. He was thinking of Nagisa’s hair. 

Amanda gestured to the far right side of the massive display of reproduction dicks. The smaller ones seemed to be mostly located in this area. Amanda went to the shelf and chose one dildo that was packaged in a hot pink box and, with a dramatic sweep of his arm, presented it to Karma for his approval. “I think this might be exactly what you are looking for, honey,” Amanda grinned and handed it to Karma. It was indeed almost exactly the same size and shape as Nagisa’s. And it had a large suction cup at the base.

“Sorry, but what is the suction cup for?” Karma asked, feeling like an idiot. He hated that he knew nothing about any of this.

Amanda smiled and turned the box over to show Karma the pictures on the back. “This,” Amanda giggled, “is why you want the suction cup.”

Karma immediately blushed as red as his firey hair. His face was absolutely glowing. He cursed himself under his breath and tried to regain control of his composure. It was rare indeed for him to ever blush. Despite his best efforts to stop himself, he giggled. This was so awkward. When did he last giggle?

“You will want to buy some lube for that, too, hon. Trust me,” Amanda said, walking briskly toward the front of the store, his short cheerleader skirt swishing from side to side with each step. Just before the customer check out area, there was a small room off to the side. A road sign hung above the batwing doors that read, “SLIPPERY WHEN WET”.

Karma entered and stopped dead in his tracks, and his jaw dropped. He never had bought lube before. Nagisa always did it. How in the world can there be so many different choices? Amanda followed him into the room and smiled brightly. “Don’t look so frightened, dear. Here, this is absolutely what you need,” and he handed Karma a large sparkly silver tube.

Karma was ready to get out of Master Bator’s Toy Chest. He made a mental note to return one day in the future to look more closely at everything they had to offer, but he would bring Nagisa with him. He made his way to the cash register where an athletic looking young man stood behind the counter waiting to help him. Karma looked at his name tag and smirked again. It read, “I. P. Freely, Cashier” Karma suppressed the urge to giggle once again. I. P. Freely…I-Pee-Freely. There were certainly some clever people working here.

The cashier placed his items in a shiny black bag after Karma paid, and he was off. He was so full of excitement to try out his new toy that he jogged back to the train station. 

The train car was relatively empty. Karma sat with his back to the windows and peeked inside his bag. He slipped his hand into the bag and carefully pulled his new dildo free of its cardboard confines without removing it from the bag. His eyes fluttered shut as he let his fingertips slide all around the sleek dome shaped head. When he realized he was panting slightly, he quickly removed his hand and positioned the bag on his lap in order to hide the growing budge forming there.

~

Karma arrived back home with plenty of time to spare. There was still two hours remaining before Nagisa’s shift ended. He dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, to the bathroom on the second floor and dumped the contents of his black bag onto the counter next to the sink. He picked up the tube of lube, opened it and sniffed. Strawberry. Kinky. He washed his new dildo and then stripped off his clothes, tripping over his pants legs in his haste. He was anxious and terribly turned on. 

Once Karma had sufficiently stretched himself, he brought the dildo to his mouth and ran his tongue slowly around the edges of the suction cup over and over again, then probed the interior with the tip of his tongue. When the suction cup was thoroughly wet, he fastened it to the smooth floor of the shower. He dribbled strawberry lube over the smooth tip and stroked it a few times, imagining that it was Nagisa’s cock in his hand. He then began stroking his own hard cock with his other hand in the same rhythm. He went slowly with long firm strokes from base to tip, stopping to massage the head from time to time.

When he thought the dildo slick enough, Karma straddled the pale blue phallus and felt the tip of it tease his pucker. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then eased himself down onto his new toy. He squeezed his eyes shut when the tip made it past the tight ring of muscles. He was prepared for intense pain, but this was not as bad as he imagined it would be. Slowly he continued downward until it was completely within him. There was a dull throbbing pain but, it was not entirely unpleasant. Karma had to admit that he always kind of liked pain.

Tentatively he rose up slightly and came back down. It felt so strange. He felt so…full. After some cautious rocking of his hips, he started gaining confidence and speed and was soon bouncing on the dildo. And, suddenly it happened. A sensation like nothing he had ever experienced before blasted through him. He paused momentarily and trembled in pleasure as this new feeling rocked his entire body. Desperate to rediscover that incredible feeling, he rode his dildo hard experimenting with different angles. Frustration overtook him when he failed relocate his own prostate. He knew what he needed. He just did not know how to achieve it.

He thought about it for a moment. Nagisa always got the most pleasure when Karma fucked him doggy style. Working off of pure instinct, he detached the dildo from the floor and moved it to the wall of the shower, instead. He then repositioned himself onto his hands and knees in front of it. He eased the dildo back into his entrance and pushed back until his cheeks made contact with the shower wall. A shiver ran through him when he hit his special spot on the first try.

Karma forced himself to go slowly rocking his hips back onto the dildo. He wished to hold onto this incredible feeling as long as he could. He moaned low in both pleasure and in frustration. He wanted more. He needed more. This slow pace was not enough. He was soon vigorously humping backward onto the dildo desperate to hang onto that feeling. He reached one trembling hand down between his legs and began stroking himself in time with his backward thrusts. He was rapidly approaching the edge. This felt amazing. Much stronger than anything he ever felt before. His movements became irregular and sweat trickled from every pore.

Karma heard the bathroom door open, but it was like it was so far away. He could not bring himself to care. He was so completely lost in his pleasure. Realization dawn slowly, however. His head snapped up and he saw Nagisa standing in the doorway with eyes wide. Karma was horrified with embarrassment, and yet he could not stop himself from continuing to hump backward onto the dildo. It just felt so good. Nagisa opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then a sweet, yet sadistic smile swept across Nagisa’s face as he watched his boyfriend fucking himself on the dildo.

“Please, Karma, do continue. It looks like you are almost there,” Nagisa whispered and ran his fingers tips down Karma’s sweaty spine. With a shudder and a growl, Karma came hard. He was unable to move, utterly defeated by the pleasure. 

After a few moments, Karma turned his head to the side and saw Nagisa was slowly removing his clothes. As he pulled off his thigh high stockings, Nagisa said to Karma, “Since you are already stretched, let’s have some real fun.”


End file.
